With the fast development of digital image processing technology, digital cameras have become popular consumer electronic products. A digital camera has many advantages. For example, no film is needed in a digital camera, a large amount of image data can be stored in the digital camera, and the captured image can be instantly displayed after taking a picture. A digital camera has image processing functions, such as brightness adjustment and color adjustment. The image data can be stored digitally and be transferred through the Internet. The image data can also be recorded in an optical disk permanently.
Moreover, due to rapid developments in electrical technologies and portable computer applications, notebook computers are gradually becoming smaller and lighter with each passing day. Notebooks are portable and light thereby facilitating an enormous increase in productivity and making notebook computers popular electrical product.
Since notebook computers possess convenient portability and powerful calculation ability, notebook computers have become required equipment for most businessmen. In addition, to conveniently provide multimedia functions and further provide network video conferencing for businessmen, some notebook computers have embedded digital cameras. The conventional notebook computer with the embedded camera is operated by an operating system launched in the notebook computer to take pictures/video, and to store or transmit the pictures/video. However, the computer operating system, such as Microsoft Windows, has to consume a lot of energy and time to wait the notebook computer to become ready to use because an enormous operating system has to run first. The energy consumption reduces the operable working time for the conventional notebook computer.
In fact, sometimes users only turn on the computer to take or watch a single picture, or do it in a very short time. Therefore, there is a need to quickly and easily turn on the notebook computer to capture and store pictures with lower power consumption.